


Kiss the Boy

by scheckam



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Garrance - Freeform, M/M, Swearing, a stolen kiss, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheckam/pseuds/scheckam
Summary: Don't roughouse with the guy that's both your crush and supposed enemy folks!





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my other social media! it's honestly just a stupid little drabble but i had fun writing it!

 

     “I can’t believe you!”

     Garroth sighed, “Laurance, for the fifth time I said I was sorry!”

     Laurance frowned, “You made me spill my slushie! What the fuck is sorry gonna do to fix that?”

    “Okay, now you’re just being a brat,” Garroth said.

     “Brat?” Laurance growled. “I’ll show you ‘brat’—”

     He lunged, tackling Garroth to the ground, earning a yelp from the teen beneath him. He was planning to make some sort of snide comment, but Garroth caught him before he did, grabbing his wrist, flipping them over so he was perched atop the brunette, pinning his wrist to the ground.

     “Fuck you!” Laurance swore as he squirmed.

     Garroth rolled his eyes. “Whatever, maybe if you weren't such a little shit and decided to tackle me you wouldn't be in this position right now,” he said matter-of-factly

     Laurance either didn’t hear him or didn’t care because he was still thrashing about, trying to get free but with no avail. Garroth grunted as one of Laurance’s hands got free and swatted at his face. He gripped his wrists tighter, pinning them both down, firmer now.

     “God, you’re so annoying.”

     “Fuck off,” Laurance hissed.

     Garroth leaned down with that stupid cocky smirk on his stupid face and  _god,_  did Laurance want to wipe it off  _so bad_. He stopped wiggling, instead just glaring at the blonde above him.

     “Are you done yet?” Garroth asked.

     Laurance narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you,” he mouthed.

     Garroth leaned further and—  _god,_  even in the dark of the night Laurance was able to make out almost all of the freckles that adorned Garroth's face— his  _stupid_  face. Garroth moved another inch closer, Laurance’s heart skipped a beat.

     Laurance shut his eyes, tensing. He was  _right_  there, if he just moved a little closer he would—

     Laurance’s eyes snapped open. Garroth pulled back, his face red.

     “Did you just—”

     “I— I have to u-uh...f-feed my cat!” Garroth rushed, hopping off him, not even sparing him a glance as he ran.

     Laurance didn’t follow, even if he wanted to he couldn’t, he was glued to the ground in shock, his pupils flared.

_God_ , he was probably overreacting, it wasn’t even that big of a deal! He didn’t even really  _do_ anything, it was no big deal!  _No big deal..._

Even so, Laurance couldn’t help but react the way he did, realization slowly hitting him as he gingerly touched his lips. He mustered up what ever he had left in himself to speak and spoke,

     “That—th-that  _bastard_ stole my first kiss!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i both love and hate that cat joke and you can pry it from my cold dead hands. tbh i might make a part 2 to this, depends really.


End file.
